happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The rake turns good!
the rake went for a walk and went thorough the portal. splendorman and the happypastas were waiting by the portal to try out the sunshine machine. the sunshine machine made creepypastas into happypastas. rake walked thorough the calm gateway. the aura inside the portal was very calming. the small blue vines were swishing back and forth gently. the mild breeze blew against the tiny yellow flowers. rake began to feel relaxed, until he stopped at the entryway. he saw the shape of splendorman and other happypastas. rake stuck his head out of the portal and growled. the happypastas were disappointed that their plan had not worked. then smile cat had a brilliant plan! smile cat attached a hose to the machine, and thorough the portal. when rake was walking calmly he heard a sound. a honey-like liquid went thorough the pathway soaking everything with sunshine. rake stuck his claws to the roof and yelped for slenderman. he slowly climbed on the roof being careful not to hit the sun dew. he stuck his head out the portal and growled. splendorman had tricked him again. he scampered along the sides of the path until the goo finally slowed down and went out the other side. but a happypasta put a big stone in front of the way back. then he saw another way-out. he ran out as fast as his legs could carry him. and ran right into the machine! he clawed at the metal and got out. he managed to escape before the happypastas came back. then smile cat sniffed out rake and ran to the location of the smell. splendorman caught him and put him in the machine. rake howled and growled and whimpered to get out, but they didnt listen. he clawed the metal and tried find a way out. rake gave up and used his claws to stay on the roof. blue pushed a lever and sun dew came whooshing out. rake fell and got bathed in the dew. and felt change. when rake was released his claws were gone, his teeth weren't sharp, he was lavender, with yellowish eyes, but his spirit was too strong. his claws quickly grew back, his skin turned gray, eyes were red and black and teeth were sharper than shark skin. rake growled, his eyes locked on the tall happy man. he lunged himself and began clawing up his white skin. splendorman screamed in fear that rake would kill him. happypastas helped splendorman stay alive, the others glared at the gray creature. rake scowled at the group of caring people, and ran away. but smile cat held down rakes foot and put him in the machine! an owl changed some things and pressed two buttons. smile cat hooked some blue wire up to a gear. a small bunny hopped over and removed a wire. smile cat attached a green wire to a circuit board and replaced two black wires with a red wire. some ducks moved the circuit board and got some new parts. smile cat told the friends to help and they did! the owl got smaller gears in a new pattern. smile puppy and frown cat got more hoses. jeff the hugger glued some metal down. the owl got some white wires attached to the energy and moved a blue cable. owl fixed some broken parts and added on a large gear splendorman removed the lever added a wheel and hooked up some rubber bands. it was finally finished!!! splendorman turned the wheel and sun dew came pour onto rake. it burned his skin so badly that the happypastas felt a bit bad. listening to rake screaming was painful, his scream sounded like a wolf with bad vocal cords with his legs torn off getting his organs pulled out. the sound of tearing flesh and rake yelping was driving everyone crazy. rake felt like he was thrown into a pit of fire. his skin burned like it had 1000 leeches. his coughing sounded like a man with weak vocal cords screaming as loud as ne could. rake's head burned like white-hot fire. rake choked up somthing black and slimy. it stretched until it took the form of rake. rake growled weakly at the thing. the goo kept stretching until it looked like rake. the other creature had pastel purple skin and a red toughe. his eye were bright pink. he had no claws and teeth, wore a big smile. rake growled violently at the new thing, but stopped to scream loudly and violently while choking on the thick sap. the creature was smaller and certainly lose a fight. but the thing grew bigger with the sap until it was rake's size. rake choked up some green blood and screamed. rake coughed up his lunch and passed out. splendorman lowered the sun dew and picked up the new thing. splendorman called it starake. rake woke up gasping and screaming violently. rake whimpered and starake growled. rake wanted to go back to slenderman so bad, where he could relax on his fluffy red pillow and sleep. he choked up some flesh and sighed violently. he looked at starake and knew there would more trouble. starake was in perfect health with rake dying and choking on his own flesh. he vomited up his lunch and some of his blood. splendorman still couldn't stand to see rake like this and healed him. rake let out a grrrrrrr to the purple puppy-like creature, and clawed splendorman's leg, but love healed him. rake sighed weakly and crawled thorough the portal. he didn't feel happy or relaxed anymore. he felt unloved, tired, weak and angry. he knew it would be hard to do his job with starake around. rake reached the end of the path and went thorough his doggy door. slenderman and the others were happy to see him. rake ate some flesh and meat, and went to sleep on his pillow. he knew starake would be trouble, but that didn't matter when he had a family to. Category:Creatures Category:Parody of a scary character